


When I'm With You, Nothing Else Matters

by Ambie (noonvvraith)



Series: I promise [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, i will keep writing fluff 'til the rest of my days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonvvraith/pseuds/Ambie
Summary: John and Deborah manage to steal away a private moment for themselves when she’s reminded about her duties to the Resistance; he’s of a different mind, though.





	When I'm With You, Nothing Else Matters

The room was warm and surrounded in dim lighting, the bed sheets softly pressing to her skin, along with the tender embrace of the arms she found herself wrapped in. Deborah glanced at the window. The forest was covered in mist and the sky began to darken. It was about to rain.

“I have to go.” She murmured against his chest.

John let out a disapproving noise and pulled her closer to him. “No.”

She sighed. “You know I have to, at some point.” She said, but there was a hint of doubt in her voice. “People might get suspicious.”

“You don’t have to worry about my men.” He started running circles along her back with his free hand, the other one still caressing her bare skin, pressing her against his warm body. He was warm, so comfortably warm, that she wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea of getting out of the bed to search for her clothes scattered somewhere around the room.

And yet, she couldn’t avoid the creeping thoughts. “I’m more worried about my men finding out.”

“Well, you can always tell them I kidnapped you.” A tell-tale grin spread across his face as his hand slithered downwards, pulling her leg across his waist. “Forced you to do _unspeakable_ things. I bet they would have no problem believing that.”

“They wouldn’t, yes.” She admitted as she laid her palm against his chest, drawing soft patterns against his skin absentmindedly, getting quiet hums of approval as a response. “But I hate lying. Also I don’t want things to get any more heated than they already are.”

He watched her for a while, then laid a quick kiss just above her collarbone, resting his head in the crook of her neck, arms wrapped around her tightly. “It’s about to rain, anyway. Did you see the clouds?”

“Yes. That’s why I have to leave soon.”

“You know?” He murmured. “This is the exact situation when I don’t want you to say that word.”

She let out a quiet laugh, bringing up fingers to stroke his hair. “Well, aren’t you picky.”

He was quiet for a moment, humming intently under her touch. Then: “I just miss you.”

She paused, a soft sigh escaping her lips, as she pressed a brief kiss to the top of his head. “I know. I miss you too.”

They’ve been at it for a while now. Meeting in secret in the woods - the ranch was too obvious - forgetting about their responsibilities, shedding away their respective roles in order to enjoy a few, quiet moments. To pretend everything was back to how it used to be. She felt wrong during the first days, but the ache for him was stronger. And maybe she hoped this way she could get him back. Maybe that’s what he hoped for as well. His attempts to get her back to the cult ceased when they crossed the doorstep of the cabin, though he would still make occasional comments. Still, he stayed true to the one rule they set for each other, something she found quite surprising. It was probably just her wistful thinking, but it was almost as if John started to… doubt.

She felt his warm lips press against the side of her neck. “If you miss me, then don’t leave.”

“You know it’s not that simple. You know I would like to stay but I can’t.” She said, with a hint of regret in her voice. Then, after he didn’t respond: “I will see you soon. I promise.”

“Wednesday?”

“Alright. You have my word.”

He waited for a moment before he responded. “Alright then.” He sighed, letting her leave his embrace reluctantly.

He watched her attentively as she walked around the room, picking up her clothes and dressing up, buttoning up her shirt. She grabbed her black leather jacket and went for the door.

“Are you not going to kiss me goodbye?” He said innocently.

“Of course.” She smiled, turning around and crossing the room so she could cup his cheek. “How could I forget.”

She pressed a brief kiss against his lips, but as she wanted to pull away, he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer.

“Couldn’t let you get away with a cheap stunt like that.” He murmured when he finally broke away, caressing her burning cheeks tenderly.

He watched her eyes. “Stay safe.”

She smiled, pressing a kiss to the inside of his palm. “I will.”

And with that, she was gone.

John stayed in the bed for a while, arms supporting the back of his head. He was suddenly aware of how lonely the room was - the bed still smelled like her. He looked out of the window, at the thick swarm of clouds gathering above the trees. There was a distant roar of thunder. Didn’t she say it will rain soon?

The first raindrops came a moment afterwards, and the room was soon filled with the sound of rain intensely beating at the windows.

It was a strong one. One of the summer cloudbursts, definitely - heavy rainfall clashed with the ground as if someone in heaven got terribly bored and poured thousands of buckets on the earth.

John couldn’t help but think about Deborah on her way home. It must have caught her soon after leaving the cabin. There’s no way she would make it somewhere dry in the meantime.

As in a response to his thoughts, the door of the cabin opened with a screech, soon followed by the sound of footsteps crossing the main room. John stayed relaxed. If anything, a playful grin spread across his face.

Deborah stepped into the room. She was soaked wet. Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like she just took a swim while fully-clothed, droplets of water hitting the floor gently.

“It’s raining outside.” She said.

John smiled. “Is it now?”

“Why do you look so pleased with yourself?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He said innocently. “I obviously cannot control the weather.”

She sighed. “Well, seems like I’m supposed to stay here for a while after all.”

He looked at her tenderly and gestured for her to move closer. “Come. Let’s get you out of these wet clothes and get you warm.”

“Also, sweetheart?” He said, as she let him take off her jacket and he started to work on the buttons of her shirt.

“Yes?”

There was a glint of amusement in his eyes as he took the silky cloth off, exposing her skin. “I didn’t tell you before because you looked rather cute, but that’s _my_ shirt you were wearing.”

She looked down at the blue textile and her cheeks reddened. “Oh.”

He chuckled for himself as he gestured her to stand up, peeling off the wet fabric of her pants. “In such a hurry to leave me you can’t even find your own clothes.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Alright, alright, but I’m here _now_.” She watched him as he pulled her panties off, stepping out of them, her bare feet cold against the hard floor. She shivered.

“Come. Let’s get you warm.” He said again, extending his arms invitingly, and she crawled to the bed next to him, letting him hug her tight and hide her head against his chest. He really was warm, so unusually welcomingly warm, and she pulled herself closer to hug him around his back.

His voice was surprisingly soft. “Are you comfortable?”

“Mhmm.” She hummed approvingly, and felt his lips press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

They laid together in silence for a while, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other gently stroking her hair. She caressed the skin of his back with gentle touches, hearing him humming under his breath with pleasure.

“Tell me,” he said after a while, cupping her chin so he could look into her eyes, “and be honest with me. Don’t you want to stay a little longer?”

“You know I _do_.” She said quietly. “But it’s… I don’t really feel like what we want really matters.”

His voice was soft, but sincere, and there was something about his eyes that reminded her of the man she used to know before. Before _everything_ happened. He said it gently, but there was something very genuine in his words. “Of course it matters. _When I’m with you, nothing else matters_.”

She watched his gaze, and she gave in. “I suppose an additional hour can’t hurt.” She smiled then, tenderly, as he laid a soft kiss against her lips. “Or two.”

“Hmmm.” He purred, satisfied, gently moving her aside so she would lay on her back, crawling on top of her. “Or a whole day.”

“John!” She was about to say something else, but a giggle escaped her lips instead, as he already started to pepper her face with kisses, leaving her no room for protests.

And frankly, she didn’t mind.


End file.
